


Pleasant Seaside Stroll Gone Awry

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Birthday, M/M, Walks by the Sea, appreciating nature, based on a tweet, clumsy dan, just a little fun dabble, laughter is the best medicine though, nature does not appreciate dan, phil tries to comfort but dan isn't having it, slight hurt but not much, up North to visit Phil's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Phil just wanted to take a pleasant stroll in celebration of his birthday, a clumsy Dan and an odd hawk makes things a little less relaxed.





	

_Based on the following tweets:_

  


**1st of February 2017**

It was supposed to be a calm and pleasant seaside stroll.

The wind was biting harder than they’d anticipated. Phil desperately wished that he’d had a coat thicker than his usual space coat one. It fit his aesthetic and he found it comfortable but it didn’t have enough layers to protect him from the biting wind that swept in over the sea. 

Dan was in his dementor-like coat that he bought in December two years ago. He’d also chosen to wrap his head in a fluffy fur hat with ear flaps – Phil couldn’t remember the name of it and he wasn’t about to ask Dan, who’d undoubtedly know but not tell him without the eye roll and complaining that Phil didn’t listen. It reminded Phil of the hat Dan had worn a lot back in the day when he was a much more timid boy.  

Despite the wind, Phil was having a great time. It almost felt like it was still his birthday and he was enjoying extending it over a couple of days. He didn’t get to go up North to see family and friends as often as he’d like and it felt nice to be here and take a couple of days off everything. 

Phil was mostly just strolling and chatting with the group of people, who’d come out for their little walk. It was all people who cared about him and he didn’t see any of them often, with the exception of Dan, of course. He almost always had Dan within arm’s length. He’d only have to reach out and Dan would be right there in a heartbeat, physically and metaphorically. 

Said brunet boy was very captivated by the sea and nature and snapping away photo after photo on his phone. However, Dan was still talking nonchalantly between focusing his screen and he looked at ease. 

Neither of them spent enough time outside. It was only a few months ago that Dan had somehow managed to not leave their flat for two whole weeks. Phil couldn’t be cooped up for that long. He’d go to Starbucks and pick up drinks to just get moving about. 

“Dan, be careful,” Phil warned when Dan walked close to the slight dip in the hill. It was muddy enough to be slippery and the exact reason Phil was cautious of his steps. He could trip over his own feet on a flat surface and even if it wasn’t as bad for Dan, the boy still didn’t possess great balance skills. And Dan was wearing those zip shoes from TATINOF that had no grip whatsoever. 

Dan didn’t take his eyes form his phone screen, snapping yet another photo, but a cocky smile tugged at the end of his lips at Phil’s remark. He really should have listened. 

He didn’t slip right then and there but it was only moments later that it happened. Phil’s heart jumped into his throat instantly, out of habit and his body actually moved slightly as he was the one trying to catch his fall, not Dan. 

Dan looked fairly calm and wailed his arms about to try and catch his body. He looked almost embarrassed at his stumble and Phil thought it would be fine. It wasn’t. Dan kept falling for seconds on end and it became obvious that he would land on his bum. 

The muscles in Phil’s stomach clenched as Dan fell, too hard and his long limps hitting the slanting hillside at an odd angle. 

Dan looked astonished and on the brink of laughter. 

Phil heard someone of their group ask if Dan was okay. Dan let out a chuckle and assured them that he was fine as he forced himself onto his feet. Phil would have gone to help but it was most likely he’d trip over and land on top of Dan, which wasn’t very productive at the moment. Dan reacted by posing for a photo, where he gave one of the most hopeless pouts Phil had ever seen. 

When the stroll was coming to an end, Phil pulled back to fall into step with Dan, who was doing his best to conceal a slight limp. Phil didn’t even have to say anything. He just shot Dan a sideways glance and flashed worried eyes. 

Dan huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m fine, Phil.”

“You’re limping and clutching your wrist. The fall looked comedic but you hit the ground too hard,” Phil said and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. 

“I’ll be fine. I may have sprained a thing or two. I think I’ll manage,” Dan said and his tone was a bit harsh but his eyes were soft. 

Phil was just about to open his mouth when something was dropped almost directly in front of him. He yelped and jumped back, clutching onto Dan’s shoulder instinctively. 

It was a dead pigeon, looking horrible and Phil followed Dan’s upwards glance to see a hawk circling about them. It must have dropped it by accident. 

“What do we do with that?” Phil muttered and looked away from the dead animal at his feet. 

“What, Phil? You want to hand it back to the hawk on a silver platter or do you want to hold a tiny pigeon funeral?” Dan asked, smirk on his face and humour in his voice. 

“Shut up,” Phil said and gave Dan a shove that was a tad harder than he’d intended. 

Dan stumbled and winced in pain as he caught himself. 

“You don’t shove an injured man!” Dan complained and bumped Phil with his shoulder. 

“I thought you said you were fine,” Phil replied. 

“I think we’ve been outside for too long today. This is the universe telling us that we belong inside on the Internet,” Dan reasoned and began moving forward to catch up with their group. 

“We wouldn’t really be Dan and Phil if something didn’t go wrong every time we stepped outside of our home,” Phil agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little dabble. It was so chill to write while imagining the boys just walking around and Dan being too consumed in taking photos to notice a dip in the hill. I don’t claim to know this is how is went down at all, this is just a harmless interpretation.
> 
> Find more of my stories under my profile or at https://www.wattpad.com/SecretNRB & http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. As always, feedback is highly appreciated. Come talk to me @natigail on Tumblr or use the comment section below.


End file.
